


Poison and Panacea

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Notion of submission & dominance, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That’s the very moment Nino understood that everything was possible during his teacher's lessons, even the unthinkable, that he was like no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison and Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://br-arashi.livejournal.com/profile)[br_arashi](http://br-arashi.livejournal.com/), it's been a long time since you read the very first version of this, ne?!

**Title:** Poison and Panacea  
 **Author:** WendyJoly  
 **Type:** OS (possibly part of a serie)  
 **Rating:** – NC-17  
 **Pairing/s:** main: Sakumiya (Sakurai x Ninomiya), side: Juntoshi (Matsumoto x Ohno)  
 **Warnings:** Notion of submission  & dominance, teacher/student relationship  
 **Beta-reader:**[](http://sky-fish7.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sky_fish7**](http://sky-fish7.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** "That’s the very moment Nino understood that everything was possible during his teacher's lessons, even the unthinkable, that he was like no one else.  
Nino began to observe Sakurai and quickly he began to write in a diary everything he could learn about him. Too afraid to forget, to lose a second of the moments they shared, he took note of every detail. The courses, then the time between each lessons, then the breakfast Sakurai shared with the Arts teacher or the Music teacher.  
Then one day Nino began to follow him outside.  
He observed Sakurai’s neighbours, he spied him during a poem session on the campus of the university he attended when he was younger. After several months, Nino realized that Sakurai was his sole hobby. His obsession."  
 **Note:** For [](http://br-arashi.livejournal.com/profile)[**br_arashi**](http://br-arashi.livejournal.com/), it's been a long time since you read the very first version of this, ne?!

 

 

_“As life goes on, people take in poison and panacea, both in little doses.”_  
Ninomiya Kazunari   
**MORE**

 

 

“Ohayo Sensei.”  
“Ohayo!”  
Sakurai Sho greeted the children and walked to the teacher’s room where he smelt the delicious odour of the coffee freshly brew.  
“Hey guys.”  
“Hey, Sho. Did you think about what I asked you?”

He stared at Ohno a few seconds, trying to remind their last conversation and waited for an illumination…that didn’t come.

“The show for the end of the year! The collaboration between yours students and mine.”  
“Oh, the set for the play? Yeah, of course. The auditions are planned for the end of this week.”  
Sho took off his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair and sat crossed legged, a self-confident smile adorning his face.  
“Okay, I see who wants to volunteer and if no one accept, I’ll find some by myself.”  
“Volunteers?” Ohno’s eyebrows knitted with scepticism. “Okay, I guess we’ll have no one otherwise. Just a little help….and talk to Matsumoto about the theatre camp, do you?”  
The art teacher sat at the table, intertwining his fingers then hiding his hands between his joined knees.  
“Why me?”  
“Because he does everything you ask him. He freaks me out.” Ohno murmured as if the idea to face his colleague was an ordeal.  
“Gosh, Ohno, he’s just a teacher. Like you and me.”  
“He’s vicious and he hates me.” He spitted very quickly eyeing around with paranoia.  
“Okay, I’ll handle it.”  
“You swear?”  
“I swear.”  
“Are you gonna forget?”  
“…”  
“Okay and try to motivate your students.”

Sakurai smiled because of his determinate look and the way he jumped when he ran into Matsumoto. This latter crossed his arms against his chest and Ohno was forced to step aside to avoid him. Sho didn’t really know what happened between them, but he must admit he died to know…

“The theatre camp?” Asked Sakurai.  
“Ohno asked you to ask me?” Matsumoto smiled with a predatory look, teasing Sho’s curiosity a bit more.  
“Yeah and if I don’t ask you now, I’m gonna forget.”  
“How many students do you need?” Answered Matsumoto leaning on the wall behind.  
“I don’t know, only a musical backing.”  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Thanks Jun-kun. And dinner at my place?”  
“When?”  
“I’ll call you later.”

Sakurai took a coffee with his colleague and friend, and after the first ring, quietly walked to his class.  
Some students were already sitting and Sakurai erased the notes on the blackboard without reading them, then sat on his chair.

“Open your books, page 54. Good. Who wants to speak?”

Not a noise. The students were looking at each other’s and Sakurai took place on his desk, the book in the hand.

“Did you read it? All of you?” He raised his own “On the road” and everybody nodded more or less reluctantly.  
“It’s an initiatory book, each of you can find it interesting. More than that, it’s the story of a man who lived only to write. His experiments, his life, his friends…everything was good to be written. In 44, Kerouac helps one his friends to hide the corpse of a gym teacher this latter killed. He’s in custody and his girlfriend’s parents pay the caution if he accepts to marry their daughter. The marital life doesn’t fit him, of course and he leaves everything to live into a community and begins to write “On the road”. It’s an autobiography and this piece permitted him to provide another form of rebellion against the social norm of conformity. He wrote the novel in three weeks, typing continuously onto a 120-foot roll of teletype paper. He created a new style named _"Essentials of Spontaneous Prose"_ and decided to tell the story of his years on the road with Cassady as if writing a letter to a friend in a form that reflected the improvisational fluidity of jazz.”  
It was a huge pleasure to see their passionate look as he was telling this extraordinary story. The teacher hoped that, somehow, they would find a link with their daily life since they were about to begin their adult lives.  
“Hoshi-chan isn’t here?” Sho suddenly noticed that the desk at the end of the class was empty. Usually there was this almost invisible girl, so shy that she could barely open the mouth, often bullied by the others. Yet, she was never missed the class.  
Sakurai stared at the delegate who just moaned an “I saw her near the restroom, Professor.”  
“I’m here Mister Sakurai. Excuse me.”  
The girl walked through the door, looking at the floor like she always did but something was undoubtedly fishy. Sho leaped on his feet and stopped the girl by grabbing her wrist.  
“What’s happened?” He said softly.

She hanged her head and the teacher touched her ponytail…at least what it left of it. Barely the length of Sho’s palm.

“Who did this to you?” She didn’t answer, keeping her gaze focused on the floor and everyone’s gaze turned to the guilty, Kuma.  
“Someone witnessed something?”

Nothing.

“Go to the infirmary, Hoshi-chan, you can skip the lesson today. Kuma-kun?”  
“Yes Sensei?”  
“Don’t you have something to tell?”  
“Perhaps she slipped on a scissor.” He laughed out loud, quickly the others joined him and Sakurai felt a burst of anger growing slowly but surely inside his stomach. It was not the first time the guy bullied badly a student but the teachers never obtained any confession or denunciation because the boy was too scary.

Sho gripped the big wooden ruler on his desk and dropped it on the floor in front of the first desks in a loud bang.

“Come here Kuma.”

The boy stared at the others and with a proud look walked to the teacher’s desk.

“On your knees.” Sho hissed coldly.  
“Hm?”  
“You got it. On your knees on the ruler.”  
“You don’t have the right to do that.”  
“I have all the rights, it’s my class. But perhaps have you something to confess about what happened to your comrade?”  
“You have no proof.” The brat dared to answer as he was crossing his arms on his chest.  
“You don’t have any proof, Sensei. Let’s proceed.”  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’ll make you kneel.”

Sakurai stared at him from head to toe and the student obeyed in a perfect silence.

“You will stay here until the end of the lesson. Except if you or one of your comrade recovers his memory. So where were we?”

The zealous teacher kept on his lesson and observed the culprit swaying, suffering and trying to hide it but less than 10 minutes later, the guy raised the hand.

“It’s…it’s me.”  
“Where is the hair?” Sho asked in an undertone.  
“In the trash bin near the rest room.”  
“Oshima-chan, please, find the hair. You, in Nagase-sensei office. Ninomiya-kun help him.”

The class representative stood up and helped Kuma to go out of the class.  
Sho knew he took a risk by punishing the student to make him confess his misbehaviour but he couldn’t stand this omerta anymore. It was high time to end it.  
As a matter of course, the Principal summoned him at the end of the day and he received the usual speech. The student was guilty, true, but Sakurai’s methods were disputable, he should have followed the official rules and the future of the theatre piece was now uncertain because of him. _Ohno gonna kills me_ , thought the teacher.  
But he would think about it tomorrow. For now he has something far more important and satisfying to do.  
He exited of the high school and drove to downtown.  
His date was already here, in a corner of the room, sipping his draft beer quietly. Sho felt the familiar excitement in his lower belly as the guy smiled seductively. His shaved hair and his impressive muscles confirmed Sho’s first impression when they set up an appointment. This man was a military…

“You’re here since a long time?” Sho asked sitting by the man’s side.  
“I just arrived…you want a drink?”  
“Just a beer.”

Sho drank silently his beer, taking time to relax. He didn’t talk to the man, they were not here for a pleasant chat anyway. They had nothing in common except this online dating service. Sakurai watched the guy, detailing him with desire. He was restlessly shaking his legs, playing with the handkerchief offered by the bar. He seemed to have no patience at all, and it was not a bad thing, Sakurai had no time to waste.  
He paid his glass and without a word, they headed to a Love hotel three or four streets farther and they climbed the stairs together to the bedroom. Sakurai stripped immediately keeping only his trunk. Then he stared at the other as he was doing the same. The man was really sexy. Muscular and tanned, he could have acted for a CM for the army which he belonged to. If only they wanted to attract gay men…  
They gazed at each other a moment then Sakurai grabbed the man’s nape pulling him close to kiss him violently. The other moaned in the kiss and he laid him on the bed. He tossed his underwear on the floor and he was already hard like wood. The military leered to him as he put on a condom. Then Sakurai gripped the man’s nape once again to haul him back to him. Sakurai sighed with pleasure as he thrust into the guy’s mouth, deeply. All day long he dreamt about this moment. He wasn’t a patient man, he was fully aware of it and in few fine strokes of the small of my back he released in his protection, far into the man’s throat, enjoying the way the latter was gagging.  
Sho took off his condom and threw it in the trash bin.

“It was quick” said the man, taking a deep breath.  
“If I didn’t come a first time, you wouldn't have time to prepare yourself before it gets serious. Don’t you think it was worth it?”

The man smiled and blushed. Good. They were made to get along.

 

=+=

 

 

It could be the story of an obsession.  
Ninomiya Kazunari was a perfect student. Without false pretence. First grades of the class, class representative, he was the captain of the baseball team, had a girlfriend that everybody would like to have. But he missed something. Naturally, one could think, he was only 18, if he didn’t have anything to desire it would be a sad thing.  
Nino, as he was called by his fellow class mates, finally understood what he missed the day he met his class teacher. Sakurai Sho. Literature teacher, a good man, university grades with congratulations, coming from a rich family, and he was so hot. Inventive and clever. During his first day, he dragged the class to the sports field and threw them a ball.

“We are going to play to the writer’s dodge ball!” he shouted as he threw the ball to Nino.  
“A writer’s dodge ball?”  
“The person who throws the ball gives an author’s name, the person who receives it one of his books. You can’t answer, you’re hit by the ball. Get it?”  
“Do you play, Sensei?” Nino threw the ball and Sakurai caught it then threw it back, yelling the name of a writer.

This day a girl broke her nose and Sakurai didn’t show any remorse. He simply petted the girl’s head saying “Now, you will know, right?”

That’s the very moment Nino understood that everything was possible during his teacher's lessons, even the unthinkable, that he was like no one else.  
Nino began to observe Sakurai and quickly he began to write in a diary everything he could learn about him. Too afraid to forget, to lose a second of the moments they shared, he took note of every detail. The courses, then the time between each lessons, then the breakfast Sakurai shared with the Arts teacher or the Music teacher.  
Then one day Nino began to follow him outside.  
He observed Sakurai’s neighbours, he spied him during a poem session on the campus of the university he attended when he was younger. After several months, Nino realized that Sakurai was his sole hobby. His obsession.  
Yet, he never dared any move. What for? Did he had the slightest chance to speak to him as an equal? He was only a student, an uninteresting and unexperienced kid.  
Then the day Sakurai made Kuma kneeling on the ruler came. The teacher had this look which thrilled Nino and made him unbelievably hard at the same time. Nino felt his cheeks burning and he slid his trembling hands to his crotch under the table, afraid to be discovered but so aroused to feel a link between him and the object of his affection for the first time. When Sakurai asked him to lead Kuma to the principal’s office he offered his student the breathing space he needed. Nino left the guy to Nagase's secretary and ran to the rest room to find some relief in a cubicle.  
Nino pretended to be sick for the rest of the day and waited for Sakurai, hidden behind his motorcycle on the parking lot.  
It was not unusual, but this time he was bold enough to follow Sakurai from afar. Nino took some pictures of the bar where Sakurai entered, of the guy who drank a beer with him, wondering who this other man was. He followed them to the love hotel’s entrance, took Sakurai’s picture as he was putting his tongue in the mouth of the man and Nino prayed strong to be in that guy's place.  
Nino waited and waited until the moment Sakurai finally went out, a fulfilled and well-fucked smile on his face as he got into his car.

The next day, Nino waited at the end of the lesson until he was alone with the teacher in his class room. The student felt his heart missing a beat when Sakurai took a glance at him but he took a deep breath and clenched his fists, decided to stand firm.

“Don’t you have training, Ninomiya-kun?” Sakurai smiled and Nino melted.  
“They are waiting for me.”  
“So what are you doing? Go!”  
“I had something to show you Sensei.”

Sakurai put on his jacket and sat on his desk like he always did, his two hands between his wide open thighs. Nino grabbed his mobile and observed his teacher as he was discovering the pictures. The pictures of him with the man in front of the love hotel. Then Sakurai handed it back to Nino, his face dead serious.

“What do you want?” Sakurai spit blankly.  
“I want you to do to me what you did to this guy.”

Nino repeated mentally for himself that he had nothing to lose again and again to find the courage to keep on. Sakurai could smash him, true, but then he would throw his career to hell.

“I don’t get it,” Sakurai arched a sceptical eyebrow.  
“You get it very well, Sensei. I want to have sex with you.”  
“Or?”  
“Or I’ll show the pictures to everybody. Your charming neighbours, your colleagues, Nagase, Matsumoto, Ohno. One for each of them in their mail box.”  
“This is blackmailing.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m in love with you, what else?”

Sakurai gazed at Nino with disbelief, laughed out loud then leaped on his feet, making him thrill. He grabbed Nino’s collar roughly and toppled him over the table. His face was all against Nino’s and the latter felt Sakurai’s hot breath brushing his face, his hard body against his’ and the student was not surprised when he suddenly hardened against Sakurai’s thigh. The teacher seemed to be surprised and released Nino then stepped back.  
Nino readjusted his pants the best he could and looked at his shoes.

“And if…I accept, how do I know that you won’t pretend I raped you?” Sakurai murmured eventually.  
“I filmed a video in which I tell everything. The way I blackmailed you and why. I’ll give it to you…when it will be done.”

The teacher scratched his forehead and Nino was suddenly afraid he could refuse. Of course, he never intended to give these pictures to anyone, he wanted Sakurai's good only, and he would never do anything to hurt him. But Sakurai ignored that was probably only a big bluff.  
Nino crossed his fingers and hoped it will be enough.  
Sakurai gripped his bag and as he was passing the threshold he turned back to Nino and murmured “Tomorrow.”

Nino couldn’t sleep at night, thinking over and over about what he had done, about Sakurai’s look, his anger, wondering if he was right to be so presumptuous. After all, he was just a student to him, nothing important. And if Sakurai dragged him to the love hotel the next day? And if he didn’t? Which was the worst?  
The next day, Nino’s head was a mess but he was madly excited, restless. He played soccer with his class mates but failed to score, he felt totally useless.  
“Nino?” He turned back to face Asumi who was looking at him as if he was a total lunatic.  
She was Nino's girlfriend, officially, but he must confess that he was not very present since he met Sakurai. He even wondered why he was still dating her.  
They never had sex, she was obsessed by virginity and it was a good thing for Nino. Honestly, he was unable to decide if he would be able to lay her. She was pretty, smart but…He felt nothing for her. He had to get hard for Sakurai and his angriness to figure out what could turn him on. He always thought that he wasn’t in love, or interested in someone. He never imagined that it was because he didn’t crave for the normal tenderness or what society found erotic. He didn’t really know what to think and he decided to get an answer today.  
Sakurai was Nino’s teacher for the last class and his belly was painfully twisted when he entered the room. The teacher didn’t looked at Nino and the latter wondered what he had in mind. Did he think about what he told him, about the way Nino blackmailed him, about what they were about to do, perhaps. Nino couldn’t get him out of his head and as the time passed by, the student felt more and more tensed. He moved on his chair and Sakurai stopped talking to gaze at him ironically.

“Any problem, Ninomiya-kun? Do you want to go to the infirmary?”  
“No, Sensei, everything is fine.”  
“Certainly the championship…”  
“Certainly, Sensei.”

When the bell rang, the teacher left the classroom before the students and Nino stayed alone, like a moron, wondering what he should do. Follow Sakurai? Everybody greeted him, and Nino refused to go with them to the coffee shop and when he arrived at the parking lot, Sakurai was leaning against his car. Nino’s heart missed a beat.

“Shall we go?” Sakurai asked wryly.

Nino nodded and Sakurai got into his car while Nino was straddling his motorcycle, following him. They drove through the centre and left the city. Fuck, thought Nino. “He’s gonna kill me and throw my corpse in a lac. Nobody will find me. If I was cleverer, I would turn back to town and go home, forgetting this madness. But I can’t, not when I’m probably about to reach my goal.”  
They followed a little trail and at the end there was a little house in a glade. A wooden house with a big bench under a porch. But where were they, Nino freaked out a bit more.  
He left his motorcycle and took off his helmet, then entered the house behind Sakurai.

“Come on in,” Sakurai said with a husky voice.

He did what he was told and the teacher opened the curtains. He probably didn’t come here often. _“Fuck, is he really going to kill me?”_ Thought Nino. _“Get out of here”_ said the little voice in his head but Sakurai’s smile kept Nino in place. _“I don’t want to run away. I want him to see me.”_  
Sakurai took off his jacket, untied his tie and raised up the sleeves of his shirt then sat on the desk. He reached out.  
Nino raised an eyebrow and Sakurai snapped a “The video” very irritated.  
“Ah, sorry,” Nino grabbed the USB key in his bag and Sakurai hid it in his pocket.  
“Your cell phone.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Give me your cell phone. Now.”  
The student couldn’t refuse. He walked to his teacher and the man gripped it.  
“Did you make any copies?”  
“I didn’t…” Nino confessed pitifully.

Without noticing, the teacher stood up and smashed the cell phone up under his heels. Nino felt his heart stopping, sure he was about to collapse. What did he imagine? That he could dominate that man?

“Take off your jacket now.”

Nino felt tears at the corner of his eyes but he obeyed and Sakurai sat down quietly.

“You deserve a punishment for what you did, don’t you think?”  
 _“He’s going to give the video to everybody, denouncing me and I’ll be ridiculous. File a complaint against me for harassment. OR he’s gonna beat me to punish me.”_ and Nino felt his last hour coming as he nodded obediently.  
“Come here.”

Nino walked to him and stopped a few inches from the desk, ashamed.

“You are going to kneel on the floor and raise your arms. You will stop when I’ll tell you. Do you get it?”  
“Yes Professor.”  
“Now.”

Once again Nino nodded and went down slowly on his knees then lifted his arms.  
Sakurai took out a stack of sheets and some pencils from his bag without a look for his student. He crossed his legs and began to grade the tests.  
Nino stared at him eagerly. The man frowned, totally focused and Nino watched him drawing lines, sighing, biting his lips and drinking a coffee. Nino almost forgot how much he was beginning to suffer. His arms, his back, his thighs hurt like hell, his only desire was to lay down on the floor. But he couldn’t disappoint his teacher once again. So he held on and let his mind wander. What would Sakurai do? Wait until the moment Nino would fall? Leave this house in the middle of nowhere and leave him behind?  
Nino was scared.  
Awfully scared, much more than he ever had been before. The pain made him very aware of every little part of his body. For how long was he in this position now? Seeing the two or three test sheets left for the teacher to get corrected, for a very long time. The sun was falling down and Nino felt tears flowing on his cheeks. He closed his eyes to not give up to the terrible angst growing inside his stomach but he didn’t know how to struggle. He didn’t know anything anymore, he just wanted that the man told him to stop, that his punishment would be over. But Nino knew he didn’t deserve his teacher's forgiveness, he had gone too far, he was perfectly aware of it.  
His mind ran faster _“if he forgives me, I’ll leave him alone, I will shut this obsession for him and I’ll be the best student. The best baseballer, the best class representative, the best boyfriend for Asumi. The best son.”_ Nino felt a new hope overwhelming him. He was like one of these martyrs on those paintings Sakurai showed them in class who were displaying a so obvious physical pleasure while their bodies were suffering martyrdom. They were in ecstasy and Nino was too, feeling alive like never.  
When Nino opened his eyes, Sakurai was crouching by his side, observing him.  
Nino thrilled and almost lost balance. He did his best to keep the posture but Sakurai finally murmured “Good, you can stop.”  
Nino tried to obey but moaned because of the pain. His limbs were like cardboard, each movement was painful and inhuman.  
But Nino crossed Sakurai’s tender and almost concerned gaze and felt alive again.

“Sorry.” That’s all Nino could say, his throat too dry.  
“You’ve been brave, Kazunari.” Sakurai gently caressed his cheek.

He wanted to speak, say to Sakurai again how much he was sorry, but the man kept on stroking his cheek, wiping his tears away and Nino saw his gaze changing. His look was almost painful and Nino didn’t dare to speak. He didn’t want to spoil this precious moment between them.  
Sakurai’s hand slid to Nino’s neck and the latter closed his eyes, unable to curb the physical desire he felt. He couldn’t believe he was here with Sakurai and that the man's hands were on him. His deepest fantasy was becoming true. Nino squeezed his thighs but it was too late. His underpants seemed too small now and he refused to look down. But then his curiosity was the strongest and he watched his pants misshaped by his erection. He was deeply ashamed to soil this moment so strong by his desire for his teacher.  
When Nino crossed Sakurai’s gaze, he followed his’ and stayed on his crotch. Nino tried to speak, afraid that the man could mock him or show him disgust, but on contrary, Sakurai smiled.

“You have to learn that every act has a consequence. A misconduct, a punishment. Something good, a reward. Consequences. Do you understand?”  
“I do, Professor.”

Sakurai tsked.

“Don’t call me that when we’re just the two of us. Call me Sir.”

Nino felt a hope overwhelming him, did it meant there will be another time for the two of them?

“Yes Sir.” He answered gladly.  
“Do you still want it?” Sakurai looked at him straightforwardly. “Do you still want me to do what I did to this man?”  
“…Yes…Sir.” Nino swallowed hard unable to believe his luck.

Sakurai stood up, his crotch facing Nino’s face misshaped by an impressive erection.

“I won’t ever force you. You always have a choice, and you’ll have to assume his consequences, do you remember?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Good. Now unbuckle my belt and unzip my fly.” Sakurai said, his voice suddenly husky and authoritative.

Nino reached out, his arms trembling and he bit his lips. He unbuckled Sakurai’s belt and struggled a bit with the zip of his pants. As he finally managed to undo it, Sakurai grabbed his wrists, tearing Nino off a cry of surprise.

“Did you ever do this?”

Nino began to panic once again. Of course he never did a blow job to anyone! Was it already the end of the fantasy? And if he lied, pretending he was used to…no way, he couldn’t lie to him.

“No Sir.” Nino said ashamed.  
“Did you ever sleep with Asumi?”  
“No Sir. Never. We never did anything.”

Sakurai sighed deeply and as Nino was about to withdraw his hands, disappointed, he whispered:

“I’ll teach you then. At first, finish what you began and then you’ll reach into my briefs.”

Nino obeyed enthusiastically, wondering if he would be able to go until the end without creaming his own pants as his hard-on regained his lost vigour.

“Good. Now, slide it down on my hips, just enough to expose my testicles, not more, I don’t want to trip over my slacks.”

Sakurai’s impressive sex popped only a few inches from Nino’s face and the latter couldn’t keep a moan of delight. But when his initiator handed him a condom, Nino moved back, sitting on his heels, his palms resting firmly on his knees.

“Please, Sir, I want to feel you. Really. For my first time. Please.” Nino said very quickly, ashamed to be so bold when he shouldn’t have. Taking a risk was insane since he went finally went this far but he felt that Sakurai could be touched by his sincerity and his obedience.  
When a hand gently petted his hair, he sighed with relief.

“Okay. But promise me you won’t do this with someone else. I take blood test every week but you can’t believe the words of other men who will swear they are clean for the sake of a bare fuck.”  
“I promise I won’t, Sir.”

Sakurai cupped Nino’s chin and his thumb caressed his so kissable lips and the boy parted them, letting the man penetrate his mouth with his digits. He played an instant with Nino’s tongue, then withdrew his fingers.  
Nino understood he had to take the initiative. It had to come to him willingly. His choice and the consequence. If everything went fine, he would be rewarded by the man’s orgasm if he was bad…well he didn’t want to think about it.  
He closed his eyes and leaned forward darting his tongue to lick the damp head of Sakurai’s extremity already dripping precum.

“You can use your hand now. Your dominant one, squeeze it around my shaft, if you can’t use two hands. A bit tighter, so as you do for yourself. Do you like it thigh, Kazunari? Answer.”

Nino moved back and stared up.

“I like it thigh, Sir.”  
“See?” Sakurai said with a husky voice. “Listen to your instinct. What do you think I want now?”  
Nino darted his tongue hesitantly and gently licked the slit of the strained erection and he exulted when Sakurai moaned loudly. This victory made him bolder and he slid his right hand to the teacher’s ball, caressing them.  
“This is very nice. Now suck and stroke in rhythm, vary depth and angle.”

It felt so good. Feeling Sakurai’s sex thickening on his tongue, caressing the inner of his cheek as a salty liquid dropping along his throat was heavenly. Nino fastened his pace and sucked harder but once again, Sakurai stopped him, putting a finger on his forehead.

“This man at the love hotel. I fucked his throat. Do you still want it?”

Nino gazed him hopefully, his mouth still parted and wet, then nodded slowly.

“Do you understand what it implies?”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“Very well. Relax your jaw and your throat, I’ll help you this time.”

Sakurai placed his hands on both side of Nino’s head and slowly, inch by inch thrust into his mouth, invading it until touching the back of his throat.

“You’ll choked a bit, it’s normal, it’s a mere gag reflex, relax.”

Nino felt tears rolling on his cheeks and he struggled against the urge to push the man or to move back. Sakurai trembled, his balls almost touching Nino’s chin then he withdrew.

“I’m gonna come in your mouth now, remember, swallow. Always swallow.”

Nino opened his mouth wider and received the hot and salty liquid at the back of his throat, swallowing gladly Sakurai’s hot load. He couldn’t tell it was the best thing he ever drank but it felt like nectar for the love fool man he was.  
When he opened his eyes, Sakurai was gazing at him intensely. The man grabbed Nino’s waist and helped him to stand up.  
He led him to the couch behind and took him on his laps, settling him comfortably into the cradle of his thighs.  
He caressed Nino’s face, roaming his hand all over his soft and sweaty skin, gently squeezing the nape of his neck, wiped his tears away before brushing his lips with his’.  
Nino could feel Sakurai’s cum still potent on his tongue, his aching jaws, the thick shape of the man’s sex into his mouth, the sweetness of it, his rigidity, and the powerful way Sakurai used him to reach his orgasm. The way Nino had been devastated by the pleasure it gave him, an incomparable and heady pleasure beyond imagination.

“Kazunari…”

Nino was so happy he could die; He didn’t know what he had done to deserve that Sakurai touched his face so gently and spoke his given name, making him feel like the most important man in the world.  
Sakurai’s hand roamed over his slim body until Nino’s stomach. His belly moved fast because of his excitement and he focused on the mad rhythm, totally restless when Sakurai's fingers slid to Nino’s belt, his palm resting on his lower belly.

“Look what I’m doing to you. Enjoy it.”

Nino did what he was told and Sakurai’s hand unbuckled his belt abruptly then unzipped the student’s pants. Nino already moaned when Sakurai slipped his fingers behind the waistband of his trunk and lowered it, exposing his erected virility.  
Sakurai thumbed Nino’s already dripping and slick extremity and he spread the liquid all along the member as he squeezed it tightly. “I’m gonna explode,” was the only thought in Nino’s mind, as each cell of his painful body received a dose of pleasure which shut the lingering pain. Those sensations were incredible and Nino could have screamed if he hadn’t bitten his lip so strong.  
Sakurai was slow on him, taking his sweet time to caress the tender skin of Nino’s crotch and the student convulsed under his expert touch.

“Sensei…sensei…sorry…I’m gonna cum…”  
« Let it go, you deserved it. » Sakurai said, fasting the pace of his strokes as Nino nestled his head at the crook of the man’s neck.

Nino’s face was red and he felt like hiding to spread his semen far from Sakurai’s eyes but the teacher didn’t allowed him and Nino released all over his hand. Sakurai masturbated him again, relentlessly until the last milky drop, and then he put his softening member back into Nino’s underwear.  
Sakurai raised his arm and fetched a tissue to clean his hand. But Nino dared to grab his hand between his’ and brought it to his mouth to clean it. He licked as strongly as he could, swallowing willingly the pleasure Sakurai gave him until no traces were left.  
They gazed at each other straightforwardly then Nino licked Sakurai’s lips boldly, making him taste their two pleasures mixed on the tip of his tongue.  
He wanted Sakurai to smile at him, that he stripped him and keep on his initiation on this couch or in a bed perhaps but instead the man stood up and went to the kitchen to wash his hands without a word. When he came back, he grabbed his stuffs, put on his jacket and approached Nino.

“Stand up Ninomiya. You have to go back home. Here,” he handed him a wad of cash. “To buy a new cell phone.”

Nino sat down, astonished and put his clothes on while Sakurai went out of the house before him. The teacher closed the door once the student had passed the threshold, then he got into the car. One could have thought he was alone, that Nino was only a ghost.  
Nino straddled his motorcycle smoothing a grimace of pain because his entire body was aching like hell, then he put his helmet on and started the engine.  
He had the entire road to persuade himself that he didn’t dream these last hours with Sakurai.

The best hours of his life.


End file.
